


Secrets Well Kept

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: Sherlock and Molly are hiding something.
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: Sherlolly Secret Santa: 2020





	Secrets Well Kept

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ukthxbye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukthxbye/gifts).



> I got to be a part of the Sherlolly Secret Santa again this year! This year, I got the pleasure of getting to know the fabulous UKThxBye through random questions and answers. Seriously, guys, she is sweet as heck and writes good fic; check her out!
> 
> I know this is a few days early, but my Christmas week is really rather crazy, even with the pandemic and such. My best option here is Christmas Eve, morningtime. I also acknowledge the fact that this piece is really rather here-and-there, but it all leads up to the end, and it remains fluffy throughout. That's the Kai guarantee.
> 
> Merry Christmas, fellow geek. It was my pleasure getting to know you, and getting to write this. I hope you enjoy it. 😊🎄

"Sherlock?" Molly asked, coming up behind him and snaking her arms around his shoulders, "is something wrong, love?"

"Hmm?" came his response before, "oh, yes. Of course."

"Uh-huh. You've been sitting there, in that exact position, for several hours now. And I know for a fact that you haven't taken on any new cases recently, so that can't be what's on your mind. What is it, then?"

He glanced up at her. "Christmas."

"Christmas?" she asked incredulously, "you've gone nearly catatonic... Over _Christmas."_

"Considering that my parents have invited both of us over for the holiday-- and the mere fact that they're constantly trying to push you and me together-- I believe I have reason enough to be at least a little concerned over the matter."

"I don't understand. You and I _are_ together, Sherlock, so why is this bothering you so much?"

"Because it means they've won!" he exclaimed, moving out of her grasp as he stood up, "they've got what they wanted-- for me to be in a happy, healthy relationship-- and that might lead to the false belief that I still take heed to their wishes."

She sighed. "Sherlock. It's not that bad, I promise. If we just come clean..."

Sherlock shook his head, going to look out the window. "Not an option."

"You're just as petty and defiant as a little boy sometimes, Sherlock Holmes," she griped, "and it's not doing much to help my attraction to you."

"Then maybe this will help."

With those words, he quickly pulled her into a tight hug, beginning to pepper little kisses all over her face and causing her to giggle.

"Sherlock!" she exclaimed between laughs, "why, you little..."

He smirked, pulling back. "Little _what,_ Miss Hooper?"

Molly shook her head. "Nothing."

"Uh-huh," he mused softly before pulling Molly in once more, this time for a long kiss.

* * *

John frowned deeply, looking at his best friend. "I... Was that Molly?"

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, frowning. "Was that Molly what?"

"Leaving the flat just now," he responded, "was that Molly Hooper?"

"Of course it was; don't act so surprised about it."

"Don't act... Don't act so surprised?!" John sputtered, "why _shouldn't_ I be?"

At this point, Sherlock was fairly used to his friend's little outbursts. But even then, it managed to both amuse and confuse him.

"She was keeping me company for a little while."

John raised an eyebrow. "You have never been one for having people come and keep you company. Unless that's miraculously changed all of a sudden."

"You can rest assured that it has not, in fact, changed in the slightest," Sherlock responded, smirking a little.

"Then what...?"

"That's rather bold of you, thinking that I'm going to just _tell_ you."

"And it's rather bold of _you_ to keep something from me like that."

Sherlock smiled a little. "I see we are at a bit of an impasse, then."

"For now," John agreed, "at least until I figure out just what is going on."

"Good luck with that," he muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Now, let's turn our attention to the case at hand..."

As Sherlock began speaking, giving all the details of the new case, John's mind began wandering.

Just _what_ could be going on?

* * *

Sherlock was aware of every single set of eyes on him. John and Mary's. Mycroft's. Molly's. His parents'. Thankfully, Rosie had crawled off to play and was too preoccupied to join in the Stare at Sherlock Party.

He avoided all of the gazes for as long as he possibly could, he really did-- especially John's; he could see the wheels in his best friend's mind turning, more than likely him trying to figure out the entire "Why in the world was Molly at Baker Street?" ordeal-- but it was rather intimidating when the only noise was the Christmas music playing softly in the background.

"Okay, I'll bite. What's going on?"

"Nothing," his mother responded, "why on earth would you think otherwise, William?"

He scowled a little at the use of his real name, but somehow had the control not to bring it up. "Everyone's forgone all pretenses of doing their own thing-- bar Rosie, of course, but that's only natural-- and decided that, for some unknown reason, it would be better to watch me, my every move. What I would like to know is _why."_

"Of course you would," Mycroft said, rolling his eyes before going to pour himself a drink quickly, "you know, brother, it wouldn't kill you to leave a matter be once in awhile."

"Leave your brother be, Mycroft," Mrs. Holmes chided before turning back to Sherlock, "my apologies. I'm certain that none of us meant to stare like that."

"Uh-huh. Obviously."

"Sherlock..."

That from Molly. He looked up, meeting her gaze from across the room. There was something in her eyes that immediately calmed him somehow. Helped him to mentally de-escalate the situation. Nothing mattered, just her. _Only her._

John frowned, noticing the way that both Sherlock's and Molly's gazes had met and stayed connected.

"Something is definitely going on between those two," Mary murmured softly to her husband, "have you noticed?"

"Haven't had much choice but to notice," he responded quietly, "he's been acting even more secretive lately, especially when it comes to her."

"Think they could be dating, perhaps?"

John snorted. "Sherlock Holmes? Dating Molly Hooper? Dating anyone at all?"

"It's not _that_ crazy of an idea," she said defensively.

"It _is_ if you've known Sherlock Holmes as long as I have," he returned, "he's not a terribly affectionate person that I recall him dating was someone he figured could be of use in one of our cases. Whereas Molly thrives on attention and affection, things that Sherlock rarely gives to _anyone._ It doesn't take a detective to realize that the two ends just don't meet there."

"Whatever," was all she said before running off to stop her daughter from trying to touch the fire.

"Sherlock," Molly said softly, moving towards him, "you know, I think it's time we came clean."

"Came clean about what?" Mrs. Holmes asked, raising an eyebrow and looking between the two.

Molly didn't give Sherlock the chance to interject. "Your son has been seeing someone as of... March, I believe."

"May," he corrected, "since May."

"Since May," she repeated, rolling her eyes, "right."

"Really?" Sherlock's mother asked, her eyes going wide as she went to look at her son again, "who is she?"

Sherlock sighed a little, shooting a glare in Molly's direction before answering. "Yes, really. And the woman in question is..."

"Miss Molly Hooper, I would presume," Mycroft interrupted him, "unless all deductions of my own happen to be incorrect, which I highly doubt."

Sherlock sighed again before nodding. "Yes. Molly and I are, in the vernacular, _together."_

John's jaw dropped, absolutely blown away by everything. His wife had been right, and Sherlock had admitted to it. And those two had been together since...

"May. You two have been together since _May--_ that's seven months, mind you-- and you never bothered to tell anyone?" he asked, "to... To tell _me?"_

Sherlock shrugged. "It hardly seemed like pertinent information to share at any given moment, let alone--"

Just then, Mary came back in, a wriggling Rosie in her arms. "What did I miss?"

"You were right," John responded, sounding both begrudging and dumbfounded as he spoke, "Sherlock and Molly..."

"I knew it," she said, her tone only somewhat teasing, "I should have placed money on it."

They looked up as Molly crossed the room fully, taking a seat on the armrest of Sherlock's easy chair as she conversed with the Holmes family, answering questions and telling stories.

"They've been together since May, according to Sherlock."

She blinked. "Now, that part is a little surprising."

"Indeed."

"I suppose we can only wish them luck and hope things work out for the better for them," Mary said softly, "it would be a shame to see them broken up; they make a rather cute couple."

He chuckled but nodded his agreement. "Now, come on, love. Let's join in the fun of pestering Sherlock."

Mary laughed before taking his hand in hers and leading the way back towards the group.


End file.
